


[podfic] Free to a Good Home

by forthegreatergood, reena_jenkins



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Just Add Kittens, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3797764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthegreatergood/pseuds/forthegreatergood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Loki is a weirdly responsible pet-owner, and Tony is just weird."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Free to a Good Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Free to a Good Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487182) by [forthegreatergood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthegreatergood/pseuds/forthegreatergood). 



  
  
**Coverartist:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/)   
 ****

 **Warnings:**  Fluff, Crack, Humor, Just Add Kittens  
 ****

 **Music:**  [Jerk Cat](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N207-VPIib4), as performed by Brunswick Project  
  
 **Length:**  00:22:40  
  
 **** **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(AVG\)%20_Free%20to%20a%20Good%20Home_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
